Christmas to Lily
by PamLess
Summary: Lily is upset because James, Alice And Sirius discovered her letter to Santa


**Disclaimer: The world and characters of this story belongs to J.K. Rowling, although when I use to spend my time (: ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>"CHRISTMAS TO LILY"<strong>

I've never been so angry in my whole life. Of course, the fact that I, Lily Evans, was crying in my bed had a lot to do with it. Let me explain.

I was sitting in the most comfortable coach in the Common Room, writing in a piece of parchment. In fact, it was a letter directed to Santa Claus. Ok, I know that I am old enough to believe in Santa (I'm almost twelve), but it doesn't really matter to me. I was so concentrate that didn't realise my now EX-best friend Alice standing next to me.

"Hi Lils. What happened with you? Why you didn't go to dinner?" Alice asked.

"Well, I was busy" I answered, letting the thing floating in the air.

"Busy? C'mon Lily Evans! You have to spare a little! It's Christmas! You can't be doing homework today. Wait until New Year at least!" The expression in Alice's face made Lily laugh.

"I am NOT doing homework Alice, for sure. I'm writing a letter" I tried to sound proud to myself.

"To whom?" Alice asked, surprised.

"Why you are so persistent?" I tried to be casual. I wasn't sure if I should tell her, but she was my best friend after all, wasn't she? "Ok, I'm going to tell you"

Five minutes later, Alice was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"You... you can't be seri...ous" Lack of breath. For God sakes, how much a person can laugh without stop to breath? "You... can NOT be REALLY serious Lily!" She had tears in her eyes. C'mon! It wasn't that hilarious! Suddenly, Alice had an idea and stood up "You have to let me read it! It has to be a joke!" I rolled my eyes

"It is not a joke Alice. Could you please try to listen to me for a second? Let me explain you!" I said. I was getting a little desperate.

To get it worse, my principal enemy had arrived: The most selfish big-headed idiot of all first grade, I was sure that say "of all Hogwarts" was give him a lot of credit, James Potter, and his best friend Sirius Black.

"Hey pumpkin!" the stupid big-headed way to say 'hi', adding _stupid _to his description "What had happened to Alice? She has an attack or something?"

I opened my mouth to tell him to _please_ get away, but Alice shut me up when she said very serious:

"She was writing to Santa Claus" And after five seconds of silence, she started to laugh again, followed by Sirius and the most selfish big-headed idiot-stupid of all first grade, James.

That had become big enough and had got far enough to not put me off.

After one more minute of laughs, I exploded.

"What is your problem?" I yelled. The group of people who remained in the Common Room started to watch us. My tree main audience suddenly shut up and looked at me. "I don't care about you, and your laughs or EVERYTHING!" James was looking at me very serious. "I didn't believe in magic until I came here. If this exists, why I shouldn't believe in more magic? I don't care if you believe I'm stupid or immature. I have enough with myself!" And I ran away to the dormitories, without turn my head back to see their astonished faces.

And now I'm here, crying alone in the darkness. My pillow is soaked and I refuse to talk with Alice when an hour ago she came trying to talk. When she gave up, turn back and go downstairs. I didn't hear her went to bed.

Slowly, I get asleep.

* * *

><p>Past midnight, a group of first grade children were sitting in the Common Room, at the same place where they were three hours before, discussing what they can do to help Alice to have reconciliation with the red-haired girl.<p>

"I think we should give her a Christmas gift or something" Sirius said, but the idea was denied by James:

"Because a Christmas gift we are here" James added.

"No... We are here because _pumpkin head_ still believing in the fat old sir" Sirius said with an indignation tone.

"Could you please stop?" Alice said abruptly; silence with a glaze the word fight about to start between James and Sirius. "We are here to think a way to apologize with Lily. We have four days 'till Christmas Day, so we have four days to do something great." To James, Alice seems to be very affected, so he made a choice.

"Let's going to get some rest" James said, and Alice and Sirius look him shocked. They were trying to calm down an eleven-years-old girl who still believing in Santa Claus, and she was red-haired, and you should know about their mood..."We need to sleep guys! Act like zombies tomorrow for the lack of sleep is not going to be useful" he said, trying to sound mature. Mature. 'Yes, sure' he though.

"Incredibly, I think you're right. But I cannot sleep in my dormitory! Lily could kill me..." Alice said sadly.

"You can sleep with me, if you want" Sirius said, with a shiny smile. James rolled his eyes and Alice glazed him

"Thank you, but I skip. I'm sleeping with my Elise, the delegate. She's dating with my cousin" she added. Sirius tried to put a _puppy face_ which makes Alice glazed him _again_.

"Ok, guys, we really need to apologize with Lilly somehow. We mess it up! So, we just have to make her forgive us." He looked at them thinking 'Dammed! What the hell we're supposed to do?'

Alice was the first to say 'good-night', followed to Sirius.

"Dude, are you coming? This last said, sleepy.

"I'm going; I just have that sensation that we're forgetting something!" James said, a little worried.

"Yeah, you are forgetting your sleep dude! Sirius smiled "See you tomorrow! I need to rest, otherwise, I'll be more angry than pumpkin the Christmas morning when she realize there's no Santa's gift" He laugh again, and James remembered what he was about forget.

"_Dear Santa: _

_I know I haven't written you in a long time... Ha-ha. It's funny how my life had changed since my last 'believing' Christmas. I have a huge notice for you! I'm a witch. Can you believe it? Of course, you should know it long time ago, shouldn't you? This came with a lot of surprises... I'm studying in the best school ever! And I have greats friends like Alice and Sev... There are also problems, like the... well... James Potter (I'm not suppose to tell 'bad words'... Idiot is a bad word? Is the ONLY word to describe him!) But he is not my biggest problem. I'm not in 'talking terms' with my sister, Petunia, since my 'magic discovering'. I just want her to understand! Nothing happened to us before. I mean, he were just a normal family, living in the slums. My dad is a lawyer, my mom a teacher. What amazing thing we should wait for? The most important thing I would be able to do was being a doctor or something like that! And then, this happened, and I realise that I have tons of possibilities! I realised that there is a huge, mysterious, unknown (at least for me) world, that I have the chance to explore! What else I could ask for? Flying pigs? I want to believe that there is something bigger. That I won't wake up one day, and realised that it was just a dream. So, if you can, if you are real, please try, somehow, make Pet forgive me. I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep doing this if she doesn't understand. I wish he could be here with me. We would share so many things... Oh God! I really miss her._

_You may thing 'Why this crazy which believe again?' Well, if my magic it's true... why your magic doesn't? _

_Lily E._

_P.S. My best friend is coming, and made me realise I totally forgot my main idea when I started to write... I thought that I wanted '1,000 Mysteries in the Magic world you should know' and 'the most interesting Book of Potions you would ever find', but my sister case it's more important than a book... But, if you could..._

When James finished the letter, her marauder mind had realised a plan.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Alice! You have to eat something! What would happen if you starved and you never have the chance to apologize? That would be worse! And all because you don't want to eat a piece of bread!" Sirius said. He had a large plate full of eggs, bacon, beans and apple juice. Alice though he was the only student in Hogwarts who doesn't like pumpkin juice.<p>

"I can't! She is my best friend, and this morning when we woke up, she didn't say anything to me! She is ignoring me!" She said, frankly exasperated.

"..."Sirius had his mouth full of food, so his answer wasn't understandable

"What?" Before Sirius' answer, James turned up and rolled his eyes to Sirius.

"I have a plan!" James said exited. "I'm not sure if it would work, but maybe is our last chance"

"What we need to do?" She looked excited too. Maybe that 'idiot' wasn't so bad after all.

"Well... You just need give me money" Before James finished the word 'money', Sirius split out all the apple juice he had just drank. Alice was sitting in front of him, so all the beverage finishes on Alice's face.

"Black, remember me to END YOU when my best friend talk to me again" she said pissed.

"You love me!" Sirius said, serving more juice in his glass.

* * *

><p>The Christmas morning, I woke up with a strange sensation in my stomach. I stayed in bed long time before stand up and started dressing.<p>

Then, I realized that I have a pile of presents on my feet. I was surprised. It was my first year in Hogwarts, and I thought maybe the presents would stay in the Common Room. I saw my family's present, and I couldn't do more beside smile. They sent me a large piece of cake from my favourite bakery in London and a beautiful necklace. When she finished opening her presents (she didn't opened Alice's present, she need to talk with her after doing it), she realized that there was a large box decorated beautifully. It had a letter in the front, next to the ribbon. After read it, she was completely shocked. It said:

'_Dear Lily: (Please, don't try to kill me!) _

_You are a mystery to me; I had never met someone like you. _

_I am very sorry for what we done, I mean, laugh about you and the "Santa's Business". We didn't know what it means to you. My father always used to tell me that you can't judge anything or anybody without a previous knowledge of its actions. I read your letter...'_

"WHAT! HOW DARE HIM!" Lily cut off her reading and planed to go downstairs and kill the stupid boy who wrote her letter. She was sure it had been James (who else?), however, she read again the first line of the letter '_Please, don't try to kill me!'..." _Dammed", he knows the way she would react. She calm down and continue the reading.

'_I read your letter, and I felt miserable. I'm not joking. It never passed over my mind your reasons, and I'm trying to understand. And, personally, I am happy you are here. You are a great witch, and you are in first grade! Gryffindor wouldn't be the same without the red-haired pumpkin Evans. At least, not for me._

_And, Santa doesn't exist. But there are unicorns! _

_I hope you enjoy your books_

_James_

_P.S. Alice and Sirius didn't read the letter, but you should talk with Alice, she bought a part of those books, also Sirius. They are pissed with me 'cause of that (well, Sirius is pissed.)'_

Lily smiled. Maybe that stupid weren't so selfish after all. She opened the box, and laugh when she saw the books: _'1,000 Mysteries in the Magic world you should know' _and _'The Most interesting Book of Potions you would ever find' _and ran downstairs to hug Alice and punch at James and Sirius.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<p>

English is not my mother language, so if you read some mistakes, please excuse me. I'm open to suggestions and opinions to improve my results.

Now, click the bottom below! ;D


End file.
